This invention relates to devices for reducing or eliminating cigarette smoke and more specifically to hand-held cigarette filters and holders.
In recent years cigarette smoking has come under increased attack. Nearly every state has passed anti-smoking laws which either have severely restricted smoking or prohibited smoking entirely, particularly in public places. Even private corporations have found it necessary to bar smoking altogether or alternatively make significant changes to accomodate both smoking and non-smoking employees. The major driving force behind such new laws and corporate changes is the adverse effect that cigarette smoking has on the health of non-smokers as proven by many recent studies.
The prior art includes some devices which have attempted to alleviate these problems caused by cigarette smoke. Most of these devices have used filters or such in an attempt to solve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,998 shows a cigarette smoking apparatus similar to a pipe which filters the smoke only when the smoker inhales. It does not provide means for recapturing the smoke upon exhaling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,114 discloses a mask-like device for smoking cigarettes. Although the device does provide for recapture of smoke after exhaling the device is very cumbersome because it must be worn like a mask, at all times while smoking. Furthermore, it requires numerous valves for it to function properly and thus is more complex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,374 shows a smoking device for tobacco which uses a bag to hold exhaled smoke and keep it from contaminating the atmosphere. However, that device cannot be used with a cigarette because it is too cumbersome for convenient use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,088 discloses a device which encloses a cigarette while it is being smoked. Although this device keeps smoke from a burning cigarette from escaping into the atmosphere it does not provide for recapture of the smoke upon exhaling.
In summary, the prior art is devoid of any simple, hand-held, device which encloses a cigarette while it is being smoked and provides for recapture of the smoke upon exhalation by the smoker. The instant invention solves these problems with the prior art. This device eliminates all smoke from cigarette smoke by entirely enclosing the cigarette while it is burning and being smoked. Furthermore, it provides for recapture of exhaled smoke and filters all particulates and odor from the smoke before release into the ambient air.